


Crerator's Choice: The Princess and Her Protector

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: This is the answer to Love Reflection WINGO Challenge!This is a snippet of a larger story that I am cowriting with the_black_rose. we take turns on the chapters! This was my go with her go-ahead. Enjoy!
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Crerator's Choice: The Princess and Her Protector

This is a small piece of another story that is currently a WIP! Hope you enjoy it!

Made For More: the sample piece

In the time leading up to the ball, Princess Dorothy kept Relena quite busy. She and her fellow lady-in-waiting, Hilde, were dragged from bazar to bazar to look for the best jewelry and the finest gowns to adorn the Princess on the night of the big extravaganza. She was exhausted. Her feet ached and her legs felt as though they could not walk another step and yet she still had three long miles before she reached her father's manor that once felt like home. 

Looking into her meager change purse, she wondered if, just this once, she should spring for a hired carriage to take her home, but thought better of it. She needed to save every cent if she ever hoped to leave her current living conditions. 

"Well, Relena, what's a few more miles?" She muttered and began to walk toward the palisade.

"Is something wrong?" A deep, baritone voice sent an involuntary and unwanted thrill through her. Relena groaned. She did not have time to waste on him this evening. She turned to see the gallumpus of a guard standing there, studying her. 

His brow was raised, shoulders back in an almost arrogant manner. His uniform was different as well: darker, cleanly pressed. The buttons shone even in the dim courtyard and his white pants were immaculate. His boots looked as though they had been recently blacked.

'Nothing like Captain Bloom's boots... How does a guard afford such finery?' He continued to study her, clearly awaiting an answer. With a sigh, she gathered her skirt and began walking.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, sir." He walked alongside her.

"It's Heero." 

"I should not be so informal and neither should you."

"You were quite informal with Captain Bloom earlier." She paused, the curt, clipped tone of his voice grated on her nerves and she felt heat rise to her face. She turned to him.

"Captain Boom has become a dear friend during the time I have spent with him. You have not been afforded such a level of intimacy."

"But I would like to." Something in his tone made her cheeks heat to a violent red. His eyes met hers and she felt, not for the first time, her knees growing weak. 

Since Dorothy had ordered that she and Hilde be instructed in different forms of self defense, she had spent quite a lot of time with Captain Bloom, Mr. Maxwell and… him. However, such interactions hardly seemed enough to allow him to be so… forward.

"Your manners through much of our acquaintance have spoken to the contrary."

"And you have never given me much of an opportunity to remedy that."

"I do not see why it would be necessary. Beyond the training grounds, we have little reason to be near one another and absolutely no reason to try and force ourselves to get better acquainted." 

"Relena…" his eyes softened, his voice warm with… affection? "Please, at least allow me to escort you home." 

"And why should I?" 

"Because I would hate to see you accosted by some lowlife on the road."

"And I suppose you are the only one who can do so?" He paused, clearly taking a moment to remember their first meeting where he knocked her to the ground. 

"I already apologized for that." His voice was a bit more stern this time, but the unexpected tenderness in his eyes never wavered. "Please. Let me ensure your safety." 

‘He said ‘please’ again.’ She raised a brow and paused for a moment to study him. His deep blue eyes bore into hers. She found herself drawn deeper into his gaze… She mentally shook herself and looked away. 

“You showed me kindness I did not deserve and now, if nothing else, I wish to repay that kindness.” Again, her eyes met his and her heart fluttered in her chest. She took a deep breath, her mind reeling. He  had  used such manners before when she tended his wounds in the barn; a feat that, at the time, she had not thought him capable of. ‘Perhaps there is more to him…’

“I’m surprised you remember.” He nodded, his lips turning up at the corners in a small, soft smile and for some reason, she felt her knees weaken.

‘This doesn’t make any sense! He’s rude and pompous! So why…’ She felt her heart skip as she looked into his eyes again. Her heart rate increased and her face heated again. ‘Why do I want him with me?’ Finally, more exasperated with herself than with him, she heaved a sigh.

"Well, aren't you my knight in shining armor?" She asked, words dripping with sarcasm. The corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly into a grin that was more charming than it had any business being.

"At your service, my lady." He bowed, took her hand in his and brushed his lips across her knuckles in a soft kiss. She felt her cheeks flame at the shock his touch sent through her. Dazed, she could only nod and began to walk, taking more comfort than she ever thought she could in his presence. 


End file.
